bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash Ingram
Flash Ingram (Japanese version ) is a Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge ''that has a similar ball form to Neo Dragonoid, Cyclone Percival, and Orbit Helios. Information Description An evolution of the Ingram line of Bakugan. A master of the skies, Flash Ingram is streamlined and aerodynamically perfect in flight. Flash Ingram is a fearsome battler as he swoops down on his opponents with powerful aerial assaults. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Flash Ingram debuted in ''BakuNano Explosion when the Bash Brothers were given a Darkus and Pyrus Flash Ingram from Mag Mel. They used it to defeat Marucho and Trister using the BakuNano Shoxrox but lost against Shun and Taylean. Despite their appearance in Bakugan Dimensions, Flash Ingram resembles a four-winged dragon rather than a six-winged bird. In A Royale Pain, a Subterra Flash Ingram with a Shoxrox was defeated by Taylean. Later, Aquos, Darkus, and Pyrus Flash Ingrams with Shoxroxes were seen battling Sellon. After charging at Spyron, Braxion was summoned and easily won against the trio. In Mind Search, a number of Flash Ingrams appeared with Spearax. Their attributes were mostly Subterra. All the Flash Ingrams were defeated. In Triple Threat, Sellon used six (one of each attribute) with multiple Shoxroxes. Their attempt to defeat Drago was thwarted when Zenthon entered the battle. At the end, many Darkus Flash Ingrams attacked Bakugan Interspace. In Interspace Under Siege, an army of Ventus Flash Ingrams invaded Bakugan Interspace, along with groups of Iron Dragonoids and Cyclone Percivals, and fought Teams Anubias, Sellon, and the Battle Brawlers. In A Hero Returns, the Flash Ingrams continued to battle the Brawlers, but many were taken down by Zenthon. Many of them were also deleted along with Area B and the rest of the invading Chaos Bakugan. In Gundalia Under Fire, Flash Ingrams were among the many Bakugan of the Chaos Army attacking Gundalia under the orders of Mag Mel. In Battle Lines, Flash Ingrams are still among the many Bakugan of the Chaos Army battling against the Brawlers under the orders of Mag Mel on Gundalia. Toward the end of the episode, a Ventus Flash Ingram had attacked the remaining Brawlers after Rafe and Paige went missing, causing them to fall into a chasm. As shown in Unlocking the Gate, Flash Ingrams continued to attack the Gundalian and Neathian forces alongside many other Chaos Bakugan on Gundalia. In True Colours, Flash Ingrams were among the many Chaos Bakugan that attacked Bakugan Interspace once again. A Pyrus/Darkus Flash Ingram was seen in Dangerous Beauty, but was destroyed after Taylean had shattered its horn and continued attacking it. Several more Flash Ingrams are seen attacking Interspace. In Unfinished Business and Behind the Mask, they are seen still attacking Bakugan Interspace alongside other Chaos Bakugan. In Interspace Armageddon, they keep attacking Interspace alongside Dreadeon clones, other Chaos Bakugan, and the Bakugan of Teams Sellon and Anubias up until the point where Bakugan Interspace is deleted. They are among the many Chaos Bakugan defeated by Mercury Dragonoid, Mutant Taylean, and Mutant Helios in Dark Moon. In The Final Takedown, they continue fighting the Brawlers and Teams Anubias and Sellon (minus Anubias and Sellon themselves) up until the point where they disappear alongside the rest of the Chaos Army after Mag Mel is defeated by Dan. This marks their final appearance in the anime. It is never made clear whether the entire species disappeared or if the species is not strictly associated with Mag Mel. ; Ability Cards * Thunder Breeze '(Darkus): * '''Haste Fire '(Pyrus): * '''Flash Force (Haos): Nullifies and blocks the opponent's ability from being activated. Physical Game It was supposed to be a part of the Bakugan Special Attack Series but was released in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. The Ventus version has 870 Gs and 800 Gs, the Pyrus version has 850 Gs, 840 Gs, or 770 Gs, the Subterra version has 850 Gs, the Haos version has 750 Gs and 830 Gs and the BakuSolo Haos version has 910 Gs. The Aquos version has 920 Gs. The Darkus version has 920 Gs. It has been seen on all the BakuNano packaging with a Crosstriker. Trivia *Flash Ingram is the first and only Bakugan to use more than one kind of BakuNano. *Like Ingram, Flash Ingram's bird-like head can be "lowered" to reveal a more humanoid face in the toy version. *In episode 21 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, several Flash Ingrams were seen with only one long horn on each of their heads, instead of the usual two horns that were bent forward. Category:Special Attack Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuBlitz Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Chaos Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Team Sellon Category:Villains Category:Hybrid Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan